big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who is:
Who is: Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune7Ninja2Comics) (Neptune) (Neptune Ninja) Neptune_Ninja_Comics is an active commenter who loves to contribute to the wiki, and change his profile picture. His outside hobbies include playing sports, and other outdoor stuff. Created "Go News!" "Quick Questions" and other things likewise. He joined on December 31, 2018. He accidentally started the Comment Dry spell and then ended it.He observed the comment section and comics before joining since 2017, then helped in many wars and crisis since. He likes galaxy themed-stuff, creates custom profile pics, and enjoys discord chats. Who is: Henry Hudson (Tom Riddle) Henry Hudson is a math geek Asian who joined GoComics at the time the reruns ended. He participated in the Sarwesh "crisis" and a lot of small arguments with Clutch, Spyroclub1, and more. Henry was banned after cursing too many times in February of 2019, but rejoined with a new unbanned account two weeks later. Who is: Yoda Yoda is a Jedi Master and has a strong connection with the force. Small, though powerful and really smart he trained Jedi for over 800 years, and also the Master of Luke Skywalker. He now spends his restless days commenting on a site called "GoComics" and helping certain commenters like Neptune_Ninja with his "GoNews" and disliking random people like Feed Me Comics! Though his comments ended way before me I never got a chance to send some hate. Yoda has joined during the 2nd nostalgia Sunday strip and has been commenting ever since. Who is: Swayamplays Swayamplays is a commenter who has participated in a lot of wars. Swayamplays started reading the modern comics in September 2018. In October and November, He fought in the Sarwesh crisis and battled with MartySays. He then left, then returned. Fought in the president crisis. He has finally decided to try to remain neutral in future wars. Who is: GiantNate91 GiantNate91 is a GoComics commentator who simply enjoys sitting around GC and the wiki. He has observed GoComics since 2015 (and has read every comic strip of BN), though never bothered to get an account until January of 2019, though progressively getting familiar with the comment section. As of the Big Nate Wiki, he simply does not like to participate in competitions or wars. He also enjoys reading "Pearls Before Swine" and "Liz Climo Cartoons" as he learns his 4 languages and plays the Piano, Harmonica, and Cello (Just thought I'd add that). Lived in the poll war, but, once again, didn't have an account. Who is: Mintcrepe Who is: Spyroclub1 who is: Joergen he is a minecraft horse Who is: BigNateBaseball Bignatebaseball is a commenter who joined in July. But like GiantNate was reading GoComics since 2015 and was reading the comments during the poll wars. He loves all sports (Except golf, no offense people who like golf.) and loves comics. He also loves writing. And read probably about 90% of Big Nate comics. Who is: ComicsCreatorz Pig Lover Who is: ZachOWott Y'know, just that one guy. Category:Users Category:Info